Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 002
| romaji = Kaze o Tsukame! Sutōmu Akusesu | japanese translated = Seize the Wind! Storm Access | english = Seize the Wind! | italian = Cavalca il vento! | japanese air date = May 17, 2017 | english air date = September 2, 2018 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = Believe In Magic | english ending = | screenwriter = Shin Yoshida | director = Kimiharu Muto | storyboard artist = Tsukasa Sunaga | animation director = * Yuya Kawamura * Yuki Ushiro }} "Seize the Wind!", known as "Seize the Wind! Storm Access" in the Japanese version, is the second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on May 17, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on June 1, 2017, and aired on Teletoon on September 2, 2018. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Knight of Hanoi The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: Knight of Hanoi The KoH's hand contains two copies of "Hack Worm", "Cracking Dragon" and "Air Cracking Storm". As Playmaker controls no monsters, KoH Special Summons "Hack Worm" (400/0) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then Special Summons the second copy of "Hack Worm" (400/0) from his hand in Attack Position the same way. He Tributes both "Hack Worms" to Tribute Summon "Cracking Dragon" (3000/0). Turn 2: Playmaker Playmaker's hand contains "Three Strikes Barrier", "Cyberse Beacon", "Effect Cowl" and "Salvagent Driver", while he draws "Cyberse Wizard". Playmaker Sets two cards, then Normal Summons "Cyberse Wizard" (1800/800). As his opponent Normal or Special Summoned exactly 1 monster, KoH activates the effect of "Cracking Dragon", reducing that monster's ATK by 200 times its Level until the end of the turn and inflicting damage equal to that value to the opponent ("Cyberse Wizard": 1800 → 1000, Playmaker: 4000 → 3200 LP). Playmaker activates the effect of "Cyberse Wizard", letting him target an Attack Position monster his opponent controls and change it to Defense Position, but monsters he controls will not be able to attack this turn except to attack the targeted monster. In addition, Cyberse monsters will inflict piercing battle damage this turn. He targets "Cracking Dragon". "Cyberse Wizard" attacks "Cracking Dragon" (KoH: 4000 → 3000 LP), but the effect of "Cracking Dragon" prevents its destruction by battle by monsters with a Level equal to or lower than its own. Turn 3: Knight of Hanoi KoH activates a Skill, "Double Draw", letting him draw two cards during his Draw Phase instead of one. He draws "Pulse Mines" and "DDoS Attack". He activates "DDoS Attack", letting him target a Machine monster he controls and send any number of "DDoS Attack" from his Deck to his Graveyard to inflict damage to the opponent equal to the number of sent "DDoS Attack" times the Level of the targeted monster times 100. He sends two "DDoS Attack" and targets "Cracking Dragon" (Playmaker: 3200 → 1600 LP). KoH Sets a card and changes "Cracking Dragon" to Attack Position. He equips it with "Air Cracking Storm". When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it will be able to make a second attack during that Battle Phase, though other monsters he controls may not attack this turn. "Cracking Dragon" attacks "Cyberse Wizard". As his opponent controls exactly three cards, Playmaker activates his face-down "Three Strikes Barrier", letting him either prevent the destruction of his monsters by battle this turn, take no battle damage this turn or gain LP equal to the battle damage his monsters inflict this turn. He chooses to prevent the destruction of his monsters by battle. The attack continues (Playmaker: 1600 → 400 LP). Playmaker activates a Skill, "Storm Access", allowing him to randomly access a card within a Data Storm if his LP are 1000 or lower. This allows him to obtain "Decode Talker" and add it to his Extra Deck. Turn 4: Playmaker Playmaker activates the effect of "Cyberse Wizard" to change "Cracking Dragon" to Defense Position and allow Cyberse monsters Playmaker controls to inflict piercing battle damage this turn. As he controls a Machine monster, KoH activates his face-down "Pulse Mines", changing "Cyberse Wizard" to Defense Position and changing all Attack Position monsters his opponent Normal or Special Summons this turn to Defense Position as well. Playmaker Normal Summons "Stack Reviver" (100/600), which is switched to Defense Position. As his opponent Normal or Special Summoned a monster, KoH activates the effect of "Cracking Dragon", reducing that monster's ATK by 200 times its Level and inflicting the same value as damage to the opponent. However, "Stack Reviver" had only 100 ATK, so only 100 damage is inflicted ("Stack Reviver": 100 → 0, Playmaker: 400 → 300 LP). Playmaker activates "Effect Cowl", which prevents him from taking effect damage this turn since he controls a Cyberse monster. As he took damage this turn, he activates his face-down "Cyberse Beacon", letting him add a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his Deck to his hand. Playmaker adds "Backup Secretary". As he controls another Cyberse monster, Playmaker Special Summons "Backup Secretary" (1200/800) from his hand in Defense Position via its own effect. Playmaker then uses "Cyberse Wizard", "Stack Reviver" and "Backup Secretary" to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) in the Right Extra Monster Zone. As Link Monsters cannot exist in Defense Position, the effect of "Pulse Mines" does not apply. As it was used as material for a Link Summon, the effect of "Stack Reviver" activates, letting Playmaker target a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in his Graveyard that was also used as a material for that Link Summon and Special Summon it. He Special Summons "Cyberse Wizard" (1800/800) at the zone bottom-left of "Decode Talker". "Decode Talker" gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to. "Decode Talker" points to "Cyberse Wizard" and "Cracking Dragon" ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 3300). "Decode Talker" attacks "Cracking Dragon". As Link Monsters do not have Levels, the effect of "Cracking Dragon" that prevents it from being destroyed by battle with a monster with a Level lower than or equal to "Cracking Dragon" does not apply, so "Cracking Dragon" is destroyed. Due to the effect of "Cyberse Wizard", "Decode Talker" inflicts piercing battle damage (KoH: 3000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages